


Cashing in a Favor (Wait, Better Make that Two)

by nightblackbird, zebraljb



Series: Loud and Clear [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightblackbird/pseuds/nightblackbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This is a side story in the Loud and Clear universe, taking place after that story. This is a bit of alt-universe that will not affect anything else.  Love Dust never happened, Merlin/Eggsy/Harry never happened. A bit of "what if Alan finally seduced Harry and Eggsy" that we came up with.  Because everyone seems to love Alan, and he deserves to get some, even if he's a rat bastard most of the time. :)Rough sex ahead.  Consider yourself warned. :)Alan does a favor for Harry (and Eggsy) and they all reap the rewards.





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

“You rang for me, sire?” 

Harry sighs, looking up at the door of his office. “For God’s sake, Alan, can’t you just knock like a regular person?”

“Now, Harry, if I started acting like a regular person, wouldn’t you be concerned?” Alan strides across Harry’s office and pours himself a cup of tea without asking.

“True,” Harry admits. “Thank you for stopping in.”

“Not like I have anything else to do, Arthur.” Alan sits, also without invitation. Harry rolls his eyes.

“About that. I have a mission for you.”

“Good.”

“Not long term. Shouldn’t take a week.”

Alan tilts his head. “All right.”

“You know Eggsy…Tristan…has been working on intel regarding Jean-Michel Bernard.”

“Yes…drug kingpin…lives in France…moving into blood diamonds or something now, isn’t he?” Harry’s surprised. “I had lunch with your boy a few days ago, he was telling me all about it.”

“He’s not my boy, he’s my husband.” Harry arranges some things on his desk.

“He’s your boy, Harry. You both know it and you both love it. And there’s nothing wrong with it. Prissy fuck.” Alan shakes his head and Harry wants to pull it off his body.

“We need to get a bug into his office. We need to hear him making these deals.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem for Tristan. He could charm the knickers off a nun.” Alan winks at Harry over the rim of his mug.

“Yes, he could.” Harry smiles fondly. He can’t help it. His boy is charming and perfect and sinful. “And he’s worked very hard with Merlin gathering the information we need. He’s never worked so diligently on intel before, and I’m proud of him. But, I…I can’t send him in on this.”

Something in his voice must be a tell for Alan because he puts his cup down and leans forward. “What’s wrong, Harry?”

“We know Bernard has a thing for handsome men of all ages, especially British men. He loves them.”

“So, no problem for Tristan.”

“His thing is…he beats them. That’s how he gets off. He brings them into his office, spreads them over his desk, and beats them.” Harry swallows hard. “We have testimony from some of Bernard’s past…partners. Testimony Eggsy hasn’t been privy to.” Harry slowly meets Alan’s gaze. “Far be it from me to judge anyone’s preferences in the bedroom, but…I can’t do it.”

“Harry,” Alan say kindly. “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do. You don’t know Eggsy’s history, Alan.” Harry stands and starts to pace, calming a bit with movement. “He considers you a friend, so I know he won’t mind if I tell you. Eggsy’s stepfather used to beat him. Quite often, actually. The day I met Eggsy and brought him to Kingsman, I cleared a pub of his stepfather’s goons by putting them all on the floor. His stepfather hit him and threatened him with a meat cleaver that night.”

“God.” Alan’s face is emotionless but his voice is tight.

“He doesn’t talk about it much, but I’ve gathered a few things here and there, and have even spoken with his mother about it. He’s put Eggsy in the hospital at least six times with broken bones or burns. Threatened to put his face on a hot frying pan.” Harry clenches his fists. “Whipped him with a belt more than once. When we first started discussing what we did and didn’t want in the bedroom, his first hard limit was no belts. That’s how bad it was.”

“Please tell me you’ve dealt with this monster,” Alan snaps.

“We’ve gathered enough evidence to send him to jail. He’s doing six years right now…his main employment was selling drugs.” Harry gives Alan a small smile that’s not at all happy. “Oh, he used to make Eggsy do that, too…run his drugs…”

“Jesus, Harry. How is Eggsy…”

“How is Eggsy so wonderful? So loving and kind and generous? I’d like to know that myself. Now you see why I consider him an angel on Earth sometimes…until he walks out the door in one of those horrible jackets.” Harry’s smile is more genuine now. “I can only hope that the man’s big mouth gets him killed in prison.”

“So, you want me to go in his place?”

Harry sighs and sits on the edge of his desk. “I know it’s against everything I promised the Table when I became Arthur. I swore that my relationship with Eggsy would not control any decision I made as head of Kingsman. But I just…I can’t do this. I understand that his job involves him getting into fights and even getting shot at. But this is something completely different.” He finally looks at Alan. “Alan, you annoy the hell out of me on a regular basis. I’m not asking you to do this just so I can enjoy the fact that someone’s putting you in your place.” Alan snorts. “I’m asking you to do this for two reasons. One, I know you can take it, and you can plant the devices where we need them. Two, I know you care about Eggsy, that he’s one of the few people you consider to be a friend. He’ll be furious when he realizes I chose not to send him, but I won’t tell him why.”

“You don’t need to ask my permission, Harry,” Alan reminds him. “You’re Arthur, I’m Percival. My job is to serve you.”

“I know…but I wanted to explain. Consider it a personal favor.”

Alan’s lips twitch and suddenly Harry regrets his word choice. “A favor. So, you’d owe me a favor, then?”

“I suppose I would, yes. So if you want time off, or…”

“No, I believe I would ask a more…private favor.” Alan stands and suddenly he’s in Harry’s personal space. “Something YOU could give me.”

There’s a knock at the door. “It’s Tristan.”

“Enter,” Harry says weakly.

Alan doesn’t move as Eggsy enters the room. “Oh, hello, Alan. Getting Harry all hot and bothered again?”

“I don’t know about hot, but definitely bothered,” Alan says with a grin. “Hello, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gives him a hug and pulls him away from Harry. “Mine.” He gives Harry a tender kiss. “Mornin’, luv.”

“Morning, darling.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and glares at Alan.

“I accept,” Alan says finally. He looks at Eggsy and Harry’s surprised to see affection in Alan’s yellow-green eyes. “I understand the reason and agree with your decision one-hundred percent.”

“Thank you, Percival.”

 

Three days later Eggsy knocks on Harry’s door. “Come in.” He will never get tired of the way Harry’s face lights up whenever he walks into the room. “Hello, darling boy.”

“Hello, ‘arry.” Eggsy beams at the man leaning on Harry’s desk. “Merlin.”

“You’re late,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“Ain’t my fault, now is it?” Harry turns crimson. “I got up on time, planned on havin’ a nice shower, eat some breakfast, stroll into work. But it didn’t work out that way.”

“Tristan, I called you in here to…”

“Was accosted in tha shower, Merlin. Attacked. Mindin’ my own business, singin’ ta m’self, an’ suddenly these hands were all over me.” Eggsy lets his eyes grow wide, one hand on his own chest. “I didn’t know what ta do…was so surprised, couldn’t even react. Just had ta take it…stood there an’ thought of England.”

“That is NOT what you did and you know it!” Harry finally snaps. 

Eggsy snickers. “There’s your story, an’ then there’s tha truth.”

“Doesn’t explain why Harry made it here before you did.”

“Well, THAT’S because I was lazy an’ took my sweet time gettin’ in here,” Eggsy says honestly and Merlin laughs. “Afterglow of a good blowie makes me slow.”

“Can we get to work now?” Harry asks.

“Of course, luv.” Eggsy sits down and looks up at him obediently, Merlin still chuckling.

“Merlin’s shown me everything the two of you have on Bernard. I’m proud of you, Tristan. This is outside what any agent would normally do when it comes to gathering information. You’ve really put extra time into this, and it shows.”

Eggsy beams with pride. This is more compliments then Harry normally pays him as Arthur, but he’ll take it. He knows he’s put the hours in, and working with Merlin has actually been very interesting. “Thank ya. So…when am I goin’ in?”

Merlin and Harry exchange looks. “Well, Tristan, I…”

“Because I want ta nail this bastard. He’s a fuckin’ nasty prick. Can’t really say much against drugs, used ‘em m’self fer a bit, didn’t I? But the way he ropes kids in…” Eggsy shudders. “So I’m ready ta get in there an’ fuck him up.”

“About that, Tristan.” Harry looks uncomfortable. “You won’t be going in. I’ve sent someone else. They’re on their way as we speak.”

Eggsy jumps to his feet. “Are ya takin’ tha fuckin’ piss, Arthur?” He looks at Merlin. “Merlin…”

“No. I am not getting involved in this. Good luck, Harry. You’re going to need it. Your little escapade in the shower this morning might be the last time you get your hands on your husband’s body.” Merlin gathers his things. “I’ll be in the lab. Please don’t kill each other.” He practically runs out of the room.

“Too fuckin’ right it might be tha last time ya touch me!” Eggsy yells. “What tha fuck?”

“I made a decision as Arthur to send another agent on a mission that I feel he’s more qualified for.” Harry’s voice is like steel. “I don’t need your approval for this, Agent Tristan.”

“I know that, ARTHUR.” Eggsy sneers the name. “I know how this all works.”

“Then act like it,” Harry snaps. “My first priority when it comes to Kingsman, unfortunately, is Kingsman and not my beloved husband who is currently acting like a stroppy brat.”

“Oi, bruv, don’t…” Eggsy realizes that Harry is right. He clenches his fists, counts to ten, and takes a few deep breaths. “My apologies, Arthur. Yer right. My behavior just now was completely inappropriate. I’m just…disappointed. Worked my arse off, didn’t I?”

“And no one’s saying any different, darling boy.” Harry removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes. “This hasn’t been an easy decision for me. Please understand that.”

“I do understand, but it doesn’t make me any less pissed off,” Eggsy replies. “Can I ask who ya sent?”

“Why don’t we talk to him?” Harry moves to his desk and motions for Eggsy to take a seat next to him. “Move the chair here, please.”

“Wait.” Eggsy puts a finger under Harry’s chin and tilts his face. He gently kisses him. “M’sorry I acted like such a twat.”

“Forgiven.” Harry gives him another kiss before opening the communication app on his computer. “Percival?”

“Yer fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Eggsy stares at the screen as Alan’s face appears.

“Arthur. Oh, and Agent Tristan. Lovely to see you.” Alan’s smile is absolutely smug.

“I am divorcing you,” Eggsy says calmly. “I will never forgive you for this.”

“Oh…so you’ve just told him I’m on my way to France?” Alan shakes his head. “Really, Harry.”

“He’s on tha fuckin’ plane right now?” Eggsy falls back into his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “Bloody brilliant.”

“Yes, Percival, I just informed Agent Tristan of the change in plans, that he will not be going in to place the recording device.”

“Did you tell him why?”

“No, I did not. I told you I wasn’t going to,” Harry says and then obviously regrets it.

“Well, I’ll tell him.”

“Yes, Percival, please tell him,” Eggsy snaps.

Alan sighs, leaning back in his chair. “We all know you’ve done an excellent job working on this, Tristan. As usual, your work is exemplary, everyone loves you, look at how the little boy’s done well yet again.”

“Bastard,” Eggsy growls.

“There’s something you don’t know, however, and it’s the thing keeping you from sitting in my place right now.” There’s something in Alan’s eyes that Eggsy can’t name. He doesn’t look as collected as he’s sounding, not in his eyes. “Bernard likes to take pretty British men, lay them down in front of him, and beat the pretty right out of them. He starts with his hand and then gradually moves to his belt. Including the buckle. He likes welts and stripes and cuts. He comes when there’s blood.”

“Alan,” Harry whispers. Eggsy’s blood runs cold.

“I’ve done some research of my own, Arthur.” Alan smiles pleasantly. “Tristan isn’t the only good boy around here. At any rate, I can take it. I’ve had some experience with it, believe it or not.” Eggsy believes it. Alan’s done quite a few missions that no one talks about. “I’m going to assume you don’t have experience with it. I have no knowledge of your past, of course, but I know that Harry isn’t into pain like that. Never has been. So why wouldn’t Arthur send the experienced agent in instead of the…virgin?” Alan raises an eyebrow.

Eggsy’s shock quickly turns back into anger. “Don’t know how ya can make a simple word sound like such an insult.”

“It’s not your fault you have such a…vanilla…history in the bedroom.”

“Arthur, tell tha pilot ta jump so we can crash that fuckin’ jet,” Eggsy growls. “Ya don’t know what I get up ta in tha fuckin’ bedroom.”

“Tristan.” Harry places a hand on his knee. “He’s only saying that to distract you.”

“You’re right. I don’t know. Would you like to tell me? I have some time before I land, and I’d enjoy a good bit of porn.” Alan goes for his belt. “I’ll get comfy.”

“No!” Harry yells.

Eggsy looks Alan in the eye. Alan winks. “I hate you,” Eggsy says decidedly. “I think I do.”

“That will change. I’ll finish this mission, I’ll come back all battered and bruised, and you’ll take care of me. I’m sure you make a VERY good nurse.”

“He does,” Harry admits.

“Yeah, you say that cuz the last time I nursed ya we fell in love.”

“I was in love with you before you nursed me, dear boy.” Harry leans over and kisses him.

“I’m going to be sick,” Alan gripes.

“I appreciate ya goin’, Percival, although it wasn’t necessary.”

“Oh, Tristan, don’t worry, I’ll be repaid. Your husband already promised me a favor if I come back safe and sound.”

“Did I?”

“You did. After all, what your’re sending me in to do…it could get a bit ugly.”

“You talked me into that favor.”

“I’m very convincing when I want to be.”

“You don’t have to remind me of THAT.”

“I think I want ya ta remind ‘im of that. I’d love to hear those stories.”

“Seriously?”

“SERIOUSLY?”

“I don’t know, Arthur, but tha look on yer face when I said that was absolutely priceless.”

“It most definitely was.”

“Brat. And I mean both of you.”

“Ya know I coulda done this mission, Arthur.”

“Yes, my boy, you could have. But I didn’t want you to. And then Percival twisted my arm…”

“That’s NOT how it happened. But the last time I twisted your arm I broke your wrist.”

“I DID hear about THAT.”

“I hate Merlin.”

“Tristan, I agree that you could have completed this mission. But it’s done now, and here I am. And I assure you, I will complete it in half the time it would have taken you.”

“Get captured, retrieve the codes, get out, even with injuries? I coulda done it in six days.”

“I’ll do it in three.”

“Do it in three an’ ya can have a favor from me as well.”

“If I do it in three I get both your favors combined as one.” Alan sits back in his chair again.

“What?” Harry leans forward. During their banter Eggsy’d practically been in his lap, but he leans in and Eggsy falls to the side a bit.

“Oh, fuck me.” Eggsy realizes what they’d just agreed to. He knows Alan well enough by now to know that his mind will only go down one road.

“Hopefully. I need to go now. I’ll see you two when I’m cleared by medical. It may be a few days after I’m back, of course.” Alan’s smile is pure sin. “I’ll have a lot of time to decide just want I want this favor to be. Goodbye.” He terminates the call. Harry and Eggsy look at each other.

“Fuck,” they say as one.


	2. Chapter 2

“So. What do you think he wants?” Eggsy paces the width of Harry’s office before turning back and pacing the other way.

“I’m sure he was only joking, my boy. He doesn’t WANT anything. I’ll send him a lovely bottle of Mclaren, and…”

“Harry, ya just sent him ta get his back chewed up by some psychotic bastard so that MY back ain’t gettin’ chewed up. Bottle of posh whiskey ain’t gonna do shite.” Eggsy stops pacing. “He’s always wanted both of us. That’s what he wants.”

Harry jumps to his feet. “He’s not laying a finger on you.”

“Ain’t that my decision?” Eggsy says softly. 

“My darling boy, do you actually…WANT this?”

“I don’t want anyone but you, luv, an’ ya know it.” Eggsy goes over to kiss him. “Not like he’s askin’ me ta get a tattoo of his name on my arse. Besides, you’d be there.”

“Of course I would. You’re never going to be alone in a room with Alan. Ever,” Harry says savagely.

“Christ, ‘arry, gets me all hot when ya act possessive.” Eggsy stands on his tiptoes so he can suck and bite at Harry’s bottom lip. “An’ if we said no, he’d take that answer an’ be done with it, wouldn’t he?”

“Alan has always been fastidious about consent,” Harry agrees. “But I’m going to keep telling myself that he’s only joking, and he doesn’t really want anything from us.”

“Whatever helps ya sleep at night, bruv.”

“Don’t call me bruv.”

 

When Alan’s brought to HQ three days later, Harry’s busy on the phone with MI-6. Eggsy immediately rushes down to Medical and is told in no uncertain terms that Agent Percival needs his rest, and that Percival has no one on his visitation list anyway. “Let him in!” A voice calls from the room. Eggsy smiles politely and slips around the nurse. “Eggsy…told you…three days,” Alan says cheerfully.

“Ah, ya got tha good pain meds, then.” Eggsy swallows hard. Alan’s laid out on the bed on his stomach, sheet down at his waist. His back is a maze of welts, with two bandages over what must be open wounds. “Jesus, Alan…” Alan gives him a look that silences him. Alan doesn’t want his apologies or his thanks. Even hyped up on pain medication, it’s not the type of emotions he can handle. “Why don’t ya got anyone on a visitation list?” Eggsy says finally.

“Well, it’s not like I have a long list of people wanting to check on me. I’M not the sweetheart of Kingsman.”

“Either am I,” Eggsy says immediately, and Alan rolls his eyes. “Put me on tha list, ya stupid snobby fuck. Me, an’ ‘arry, an’ Merlin, ya get me?”

“Arthur doesn’t need permission to see anyone. But I will do as you ask, since you’re getting so testy about it.” But Alan sounds pleased. 

Eggsy sits by his head so Alan can see him. “Can I get ya anythin’? Do anythin’ fer ya?”

“No, thank you…unless you want to let me watch you wank in that chair.”

“Yer a freak, Alan,” Eggsy says with affection. “One track fuckin’ mind.”

“Sometimes it makes other things bearable if you keep your mind on that solitary track,” he says, and Eggsy suddenly understands a lot more about Alan.

“Ya scared ‘arry ta death with yer favor comment. He’s brainwashed himself inta thinkin’ ya ain’t gonna call it in.”

“Oh, I will most certainly be calling it in, once I’m up and about.” Alan smiles slyly. “We’ll have drinks at your house, discuss it then.”

“Don’t traumatize my husband.”

“Neither of you will be traumatized, I assure you.” There’s that smile again.

“Christ, you’re a trial.” Eggsy stands up. “Harry was on tha phone when ya got in here…I’ll go tell him ya survived. I’m sure he’ll be happy ta hear it.” He takes Alan’s hand. “Gonna say this once, Agent Percival. Thank ya very much fer what ya did. I do owe ya, and so does ‘arry. Don’t know that I woulda been able ta lay here an’ fuck around if I’d have gone.” He swallows hard.

Alan squeezes his fingers. “You’re welcome. There are very few people I respect on this planet, Eggsy…and you and your husband are on that very short list.”

Alan stays in Medical for two days before they release him to go home. Harry visits once in those two days and comes back from Medical white as a sheet. “What tha fuck did he say?” Eggsy asks, aghast.

“He didn’t SAY much of anything. He just looked at me…with this smile. It was like…a velociraptor.” Harry shudders.

“A velociraptor?” Eggsy bursts out laughing. “All right, no more Jurassic Park marathons for YOU, Mr. Hart.”

“He’ll forget about it. He’s just trying to get under my skin. I need a shower.”

“You’re right, luv. He’ll forget about it. He’s just tryin’ ta take tha piss.” Eggsy guides Harry in the direction of the small bath connected to Arthur’s office.

Alan is on leave, of course, and once he’s discharged from Medical they don’t hear from him. Harry’s tied up in meetings and conferences with the heads of other national spy organizations, and Eggsy’s sent to Africa to wrap up some of the loose ends with Bernard’s operation. He’s gone for over a week, and during that time he convinces himself that Harry’s right. Alan was just pulling their legs. He was trying to get them all nervous and worked up over nothing. Not that it would have been NOTHING; Eggsy absolutely does not deny the fact that Alan is probably incredible in bed. He probably does one of two things: tortures his lovers until they’re begging to come, or makes them come over and over until they’re milked completely dry.

Eggsy absolutely does NOT think about either of those scenarios one night while laying alone in a tiny hut in Africa, and he absolutely does NOT call Harry for phone sex once he has decent signal and a small amount of privacy.

 

“My darling boy.” Harry yanks Eggsy into his office, closes the door, and pushes him against it. “I’ve missed you.” He alternates between kissing Eggsy and checking his body for injuries. He hates when his boy goes away.

“Mmph,” Eggsy says against Harry’s mouth, laughing as Harry tries to climb him like a very small and sturdy tree. “Missed you, too, luv.”

“I hate when you go away.” Harry sucks on Eggsy’s earlobe and he whimpers.

“Dunno about that…yer gettin’ good at tha phone thing.” Harry blushes and Eggsy grins. “Brought ya a present.” Eggsy holds out a keychain with a tiny wooden lion on it. “It’s you, innit? King of the Jungle, Mufasa? Or maybe Simba, since Mufasa dies an’ ya ain’t dyin’ never.”

“Moo-what?”

“Mufasa.” Harry stares at him and slowly shakes his head, completely clueless. “Fuck me, ‘arry. You ain’t never seen tha Lion King?” Harry shakes his head again. “Christ. I need ta make a list, start educatin’ you a bit.”

A knock on the door startles them both. “Who is it?” Harry growls. Everyone knows better. When Tristan returns from a mission, Arthur is unavailable for at least an hour.

“May I come in, Arthur?”

“Fuck.” Eggsy lets his head fall back against the door. 

“No,” Harry says unhappily as Eggsy stands up, straightens his tie, and goes to sit on the chair near Harry’s desk. “Fine. He gets ten minutes.” He sweeps the door open. “Ah, hello, Percival.”

“Afternoon, Arthur. Tristan! You’ve returned. Everything go well?”

“Perfect, Percival. Good ta see ya. We was just talkin’ about tha Lion King,” Eggsy says with teasing look in Harry’s direction.

“Always liked that movie. Scar is a personal favorite of mine.”

“Of COURSE he is,” Eggsy mutters. Harry gives him an odd look. “I’ll explain later.”

Alan nods politely and stands by Harry’s desk. “Please, sit down,” Harry says with absolutely no welcome in his voice whatsoever. He mentally wills Alan to turn around and walk out the door.

Then again, Alan never did do what Harry wanted him to. He sits. “Thank you. I hope you got good intel from the recording device,” he says to Eggsy.

“More than you’d think. Thank you again.”

“Good.” Alan smiles sweetly at him, then looks up at Arthur. “So I’m on medical leave.”

“Yes.”

“For…”

“I told you two weeks, but you can have as long as you need.”

“I’m doing much better, from what the doctors say. Open wounds are practically healed, scars are fading.” Alan pulls out his phone and taps at it a bit. “Are the two of you free, say…next Friday?”

They look at each other. “I’m unaware of any engagements,” Harry says finally.

“M’free,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“Excellent. I’ll be over after dinner…perhaps sevenish? I’ll bring some wine.”

Harry swallows hard. “We’d love to have you, Alan, of course, but…”

“I’m sure you would, but that’s not how the night’s going down.” Alan rises to his feet with a smirk. Harry’s lost. Eggsy, apparently, is not.

“I’ll explain it to ‘im…just go.”

“See you two beauties next Friday.” Alan nods and leaves the room.

Harry turns to Eggsy, who’s frowning. “Darling…”

“You said “we’d love to have you.” Alan, of course, turned it sexual, ‘arry. Like we was gonna fuck ‘im, an’ he said that’s not how tha night’s goin’ down. Ya get me?”

“I get you.” Harry falls into his chair.

“We can say no.”

“NO.” Harry thumps his desk with a closed fist. Eggsy gapes at him. “I’m not saying no to YOU, darling, but I’m also not saying no to him. I’ll not let him get the best of me.”

“Only I get the best of you.” Eggsy drapes himself in Harry’s lap and kisses him. “But there’s somethin’ more goin’ on here. Wanna tell me what’s eat at ya, luv?”

Harry sighs, unable to withstand Eggsy’s pleading or his mildly worried eyes. “It’s…it’s nothing I dared to look at more closely, not even when I made the decision to break up with him all those years ago. A very necessary and long overdue decision at that point, mind you. I don’t even know if I can name the exact feeling.” Harry rubs at his forehead. “It’s an impulse, really. The impulse of never letting him win whenever he pushes too hard, if I can help it. The absolute unwillingness to let him get under my skin again. I suppose it’s a defensive mechanism. If I’m honest with myself…” Harry grumbles and slightly shifts in his chair, not even realizing how his body language betrays his unease. “When we were together, I tried to let him close, let him IN, but he always rebuffed me, always kept his distance. I never knew if that was because I failed to open up enough or because I put too much of myself out there for him to see.”

Eggsy heart aches for his husband, knowing all too well how difficult it still is for Harry to show emotions, even with him. “Luv…”

“I suppose he makes me feel insecure because of that,” Harry muses. He absent-mindedly caresses Eggsy’s hand. “I don’t like one bit that my instinctual reaction towards him is still…that of a cornered porcupine, I suppose, trying to impress and keep any threat at a distance.” Eggsy snorts, not holding back his amusement. Harry’s face relaxes and the corners of his mouth turn up in a self-deprecating smile. 

“Yer sleep-mussed curls in tha morning aren’t really that impressive, gotta tell ya…”

Harry sticks his nose in the air, purposely playing up his fake indignation as he touches his perfectly coiffed hair. “A gentleman does not only use his suit to leave a formidable impression, Eggsy. Being impeccably groomed greatly attributes to the effect one has on people.”

“You are an utter fop, Mr. Hart. But I do prefer that style of yers to actual quills…all tha better ta mess up.” Eggsy grins and threatens to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. His hand is slapped away. 

“Cheeky brat.” Harry sobers. “I can’t for the life of me suppress that reaction towards Alan – I can’t allow him to get the upper hand, ever. I feel too raw, like he made me give up something of myself, something I never intended him to have. Not like it is with you.” Harry smiles shyly at him. “I could put every part of myself into your loving hands, if you asked it of me.”

Eggsy swallows hard, almost tearing up as he watches his husband press gentle kisses into his palms. “We’ll never let him,” he says forcefully. “Whatever he wants from us, whatever he’ll make us do, he can’t have anything of you that yer not willin’ ta give freely. I’d rather kick ‘im out of our lives fer good, ‘arry, swear down. And fuck his favors.”

“I believe you, darling, thank you.” The corners of Harry’s eyes crinkle, adoration and love shining through as he looks at his husband. “And thank you for listening to an old man’s long-buried heartaches.”

“Yer not old, ‘arry. How many times do I gotta tell ya? Would I want ya that much if I thought ya truly were? Would Alan?”

“Well, I know that YOU are hopelessly in love with me. Who knows what Alan’s turn-ons are these days?”

Eggsy shudders. “We’re about ta find out sooner than later, ain’t we?”

“You’re right, I’m afraid. Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop it. You’re making me nervous.” Harry glares at Eggsy as he paces around the kitchen table.

“Ya know, I was fine with this. Didn’t think anythin’ of it. An’ then he waltzed inta yer office, invited himself over.” Eggsy goes to the closest liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink. “I should be drunk fer this. I feel like I should be drunk fer this. Probably a good idea.” He tosses the drink back.

“NOTHING about this is a good idea, but needs must,” Harry says. “A gentleman always follows through on a favor.”

“Luv, I have no clue what might go down t’night, but I have a feelin’ NONE of us will be actin’ like gentlemen when all’s said an’ done.”

The doorbell rings and they both jump. Eggsy pours himself one more drink. Harry takes a deep breath. “All right, then.”

“Wait, ‘arry…” Eggsy takes hold of his arm. “I know he’s…he’s probably fuckin’ amazin’ in bed. That’s the one thing you’ve never complained about when ya talk about what ya had with ‘im. I…I’m afraid that…” Eggsy finally voices his greatest concern.

“You are my husband. He is an incredible fuck.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Two very different things.”

“I’d say I’m a pretty incredible fuck,” Eggsy says, pouting.

“Of course you are, my darling boy. But that’s all he ever was.” Harry kisses him again and goes to answer the door. “Hello, Alan.”

“Harry. Hello, Eggsy.”

“Alan,” Eggsy says almost shyly. Alan’s wearing all black and it makes him look taller, leaner, and more sinful, if Eggsy’s being honest with himself.

Harry moves aside so Alan can come in. “As promised…” He holds up a bag. “Wine. Very sweet…something I found recently. I think you’ll like it.”

“We…we have glasses ready in the kitchen.” Eggsy’s startled when Harry stammers. He’s never heard him stammer like that before. His eyes narrow as he looks at Alan.

“Wonderful.” Alan strides into the kitchen. “I remember where you keep the opener, so I’ll do the honors?”

“Thank you,” Harry says politely.

Alan opens the bottle and pours them each a glass. They take them and Alan holds his up. “To special friends.”

Eggsy takes a sip of the wine. To his surprise, it is very sweet and very good. “So…we owe ya a favor, then?”

“Well, I’m impressed. No beating around the bush with you, now, is there.” Alan smiles pleasantly. “I’m sure you have an idea of what I’m interested in.” His eyes lewdly wander over Eggsy’s body.

Harry takes a large swallow of his wine. After carefully setting his glass down, he fixes Alan with a very serious stare. “Why?”

“My memories of our times together have never been bad memories, Harry. And your boy…” Alan shrugs. “Who wouldn’t want him?”

“Uh, not a possession here, remember?” Eggsy stands between them. “Make my own decisions, don’t I?”

“Of course, Eggsy.” Alan tips his glass at him respectfully. “I won’t break your boy, Harry, I promise.”

“I know you won’t, Alan,” Harry snarls. 

Alan saunters over, standing as close as he can get with Eggsy between them. He puts his glass on the counter. “Breaking you, however, is another matter entirely.” He puts a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and gently guides it to the side a bit, moving him out of the way. He uses his other hand to pull Harry in for a brutal kiss. Harry lets it happen willingly, making deliberate use of his teeth to give as good as he’s getting.

Eggsy stares up at them for a moment, unable to fight his arousal. He finally places his hands on Alan’s chest and pushes him back a step. He can hear Harry pant for breath behind him. He looks up into Alan’s eyes. Alan releases Harry, cups Eggsy’s neck in his hands, and gently kisses him. His lips are slow and soft now, tongue giving tantalizingly licks at Eggsy’s mouth before Eggsy opens up and lets him in. He falls against Alan before he even realizes he’s doing it, mind swirling along with the things Alan’s doing with his tongue. Harry’s hands tighten on his waist and Eggsy suddenly pulls away, reaching up to touch his lips. Alan raises an eyebrow, kisses his cheek, then starts to slide his mouth down the side of his neck.

“Alan,” Eggsy says, sighing as Alan mouths his way down his neck. He feels as if he’s under a spell. “Still not sure why ya want this. Ya could have anyone. Ya already had ‘arry.”

“And thank you for reminding me of THAT, my boy.” Harry presses himself against Eggsy’s back, arms protectively wrapping around him. 

“I want this because the two of you are fighting it so very much.” Alan licks a line up Eggsy’s throat. He leans over Eggsy’s shoulder and kisses Harry again. “It’s a battle I plan on winning.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy whispers.

“So. Are we moving this upstairs?” Alan steps away so he’s not touching either of them. Eggsy can imagine the picture they make. He knows his face is red and he can feel Harry quivering a bit behind him, though with real anticipation or mere agitation he doesn’t know. “I’m like a vampire, I suppose. You must invite me in.”

Harry takes his wine and finishes it. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to stay calm. “Eggsy?”

Eggsy finishes his wine as well. “Fine.” He looks up at Alan, who’s gazing at Harry with fire in his eyes. “Wait…can’t.”

“What?” The older men say together. 

“Ain’t got condoms, do we? Don’t use ‘em.”

“Oh, Eggsy, don’t you think I’d come prepared?” Alan picks up the bag he’d brought. “Not just wine in here.”

“Of course,” Eggsy says faintly. “Could…could ya give us a minute, Alan? Our room is…”

“I’m sure I can find it.” Alan leaves the kitchen.

“Ya sure about this, luv?” Eggsy turns in Harry’s arms, worriedly studying his face.

“As long as you are.” Harry kisses him. “You’re the one I love. But…I must admit…there’s something about Alan still …”

“I know. I’ve felt it myself, felt guilty about it,” Eggsy says. “An’...fuck, ‘arry…he took a fuckin’ belt fer me.”

“I know.” Harry leans his forehead against Eggsy’s. “Whatever else there is going around in my head, I do hate owing him.”

“Well, then, let’s take care of it.” Eggsy turns to leave but Harry pulls him back. 

“If things go the way they used to with Alan, Eggsy…it may make you uncomfortable. Please rest assured I am giving full consent, but…if you need us to stop, if it bothers you…”

“I know, luv, it’s fine. Haven’t seen much that bothers me.” Eggsy kisses him.

They go up the stairs hand in hand. When Eggsy enters their bedroom, he stops short. “What is it?” Harry asks over his shoulder.

“Christ,” Eggsy whispers. Alan’s laid out on their bed completely naked, leisurely stroking his cock. He’s built similarly to Harry, but his legs are a bit thicker and his shoulders not as broad. His cock is long and thick and Eggsy actually swallows hard.

“My apologies. I was getting bored waiting for you.” Alan winks. “Why don’t you two undress each other?”

“So is this how it’s going to go, then, Alan? You tell us what to do?” Harry leans in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Isn’t that how it’s always gone, Harry? You never seemed to mind before.”

“Perhaps I’ve grown up a bit.”

“Perhaps you’re remembering just how much you used to like it and it’s making you nervous.” Alan sighs and shakes his head. “So mouthy.”

“C’mere, luv.” Eggsy pulls Harry into the middle of the room. “If he wants a show, we can give ‘im one.” He tugs at Harry’s jumper, pulling it over his head. He plants a kiss on Harry’s chest, hands skimming over his nipples. “Nothin’ we haven’t done before, right?”

“Right.” Harry kisses him as he slowly pulls off Eggsy’s hoodie.

“Christ, Eggsy…you’re gorgeous,” Alan says from the bed. “I’d figured as much, but seeing it in the literal flesh…”

“He’s perfect.” Harry says matter-of-factly over his shoulder before kissing Eggsy again. They kiss for a long time before Eggsy finally slides to his knees to remove Harry’s trousers. He kisses Harry’s cock through his pants before tugging them down as well.

“Not too bad yourself, Harry.” Alan sits at the edge of the bed. “Eggsy, you do look quite nice on your knees in front of him.”

“Drop for ‘im any chance I fuckin’ get,” Eggsy says, purring as Harry’s hand cards through his hair.

“And I’m sure you’re very, VERY good.” Alan’s eyes fix on Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy licks his lips and winks at him.

“Up, my boy.” Harry glares at Alan.

“Oh, stop being so possessive, Harry. You know I’m going to have him one way or another, so just get over it.”

Eggsy shushes Harry with another kiss before he can say anything. He undoes his own jeans, shoving them down with his pants. “Quiet, luv, it’s all right.”

“Fuck,” Alan whispers. “Jesus, Eggsy…” He gets up and stands behind him, hands sliding down Eggsy’s back to his arse. “Harry’s right…perfection…” His hands knead the muscles, thumb occasionally sliding down into the cleft of the boy’s arse. Eggsy shudders, pressing himself against Harry. “Sit on the bed, Harry, and wait your turn like a good boy.” Alan pulls Eggsy away from his quietly seething husband and kisses him again. “On your knees for me, boy.” Alan’s hands push at Eggsy’s shoulders until he hits the ground. Alan looks down at him, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing it over Eggsy’s lips. “Show me how good you are.”

Eggsy opens his mouth and allows Alan to slide in. It’s been so long since he’s had anyone’s cock in his mouth other than Harry’s, and it’s odd for a moment. Alan’s hands fist in Eggsy’s hair but don’t control his head. Eggsy uses his hand along with his mouth and he can soon hear Alan gasping for breath. Finally Alan pulls away, smiling down at Eggsy. He runs his thumb along Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy tilts his chin up in challenge. “Good enough?” 

“Better than good enough.” He helps Eggsy to stand. “Now what I’d like you to do is lay down on the bed, against the pillows. Get comfortable. You’re going to watch me destroy your husband.” Alan gives Harry a charming smile.

“Still overestimating your abilities, I see?” Harry says wryly. He stands up, cock hard and red.

“Still mouthy as fuck, I see.” Alan gives Eggsy a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I may need you to give him something to do with that mouth shortly, Eggsy. But for now…” He gives Eggsy a gentle tap to his backside. “Go sit like I told you.”

By the time Eggsy’s situated on the bed, it’s like he’s no longer in the room. Harry and Alan are staring each other down. Harry raises an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”

“I have infinite patience, Harry. Unlike you. Remember the alley in Berlin? I kept you from coming for almost an hour.”

“Yes. It was quite amusing. I counted the bricks on the building across from me. Needed SOMETHING to do.” 

Alan suddenly throws one arm around Harry’s waist, the other hand gripping the back of his head. He walks Harry to the nearest wall and smashes him against it, the hand at his head keeping it from cracking against the wall. That hand fists in Harry’s hair as Alan kisses him. Harry’s hands shove at Alan’s chest but Alan’s weight keeps him from going anywhere. And Eggsy knows enough about wrestling to know that Harry’s not really trying to get away. Alan slides a thigh between Harry’s legs, rubbing it along Harry’s cock. Eggsy hears Harry growl deep in his throat. “Ah…there you are.” Alan bites Harry’s throat, working a mark where the knot of his tie would be. Harry’s fingernails drag down Alan’s back leaving fresh red welts in their wake. “You remember now, don’t you, Harry? Remember how I made you feel. No one else has EVER made you feel the way I do, have they? And to this day, nothing you ever said after that last night, not even after we were done…nothing has ever convinced me that you didn’t like it like this.” 

Harry’s hand rips into Alan’s hair, grabbing his head and shoving it away. He pinches one of Alan’s nipples, twisting it until it’s hard. He licks it and then bites it. “Never said I didn’t like it, Alan. But I haven’t lost any sleep missing it.”

“Oh, aren’t you clever.” Alan reaches between them to jerk Harry’s cock. Harry gasps and his head falls back to thud against the wall. “I’m sure your dreams are full of love and fluff and romance…making love to your sweet little husband. I’m going to give you something different to dream of tonight,” he snarls.

“Nightmares, maybe.”

“Oh, you little bastard.” Alan actually smacks Harry across the face before grabbing his chin in his hands. “Eggsy, kneel on the bed.”

“Alan, what tha fuck? Ya hit him!”

“On your knees, NOW!” Something in Alan’s voice, in his eyes, makes Eggsy obey.

Alan continues to hold steely-eyed Harry by the face as he marches him to the bed. “Look at that. Look at your pretty husband’s beautiful cock, Harry. He’s so hard. He likes watching me handle you this way. He likes watching you TAKE it.” He pushes Harry onto the bed. “Hands and knees. Eggsy, give him something to shut him up. Feed him your cock.” Alan doesn’t release Harry’s face until Eggsy’s cock starts moving into his mouth. “That’s right.”

“Fuck, ‘arry…” Alan’s right; the sight of his rough handling of Harry has turned Eggsy on more than he ever thought possible. He knows he could never take things this far, but it’s obvious Harry’s enjoying it. Alan controls the pace, a hand holding Harry by his hair.

“Good boy, Harry…take your husband’s cock…take it all the way in, filthy whore.” Alan slaps his backside. “You always did like having your mouth full of cock, didn’t you? Especially when someone could find us…we were almost caught one time, do you remember? The great Harry Hart on his knees with a dick in his mouth, almost captured by the enemy.” He looks at Eggsy. “Lube?”

Alan expects him to speak when Harry’s deep throating him? Eggsy points. “In there.”

“Behave, Harry, or I won’t let you watch when I fuck Eggsy.” Alan warns before he releases him and goes for the lube. Eggsy hears him unwrap a condom.

“Ya feel so good, ‘arry, look so gorgeous,” Eggsy promises. “Are ya all right?”

Harry pulls off of him. “I’m fine, my boy. I tried to warn you…”

“It’s all right.” Eggsy tenderly runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“That’s enough, you two.” Alan waves his hand. “I want to hear him beg, Eggsy. You may sit back down. I’ll be with YOU shortly.”

“How about you worry about me before you touch him?” Harry growls.

“Protective. Charming.” Eggsy watches Harry’s eyes flutter shut as the first finger goes inside. “Christ. Still tight as a fucking virgin, Harry. Let me guess…you don’t let Eggsy fuck you? Pity. Your arse used to be pretty amazing.”

“His arse is fuckin’ perfect,” Eggsy snaps. “An’ I fuck it enough, thank ya very much.”

“Oh…touchy.” Alan smirks at Eggsy. “Isn’t that adorable…your boy is so possessive as well.” He licks a line up Harry’s back before biting down. “How many fingers do you want, Harry?”

“Three,” Eggsy answers for him. “Ya ain’t gonna hurt ‘im.”

“Oh, I won’t hurt him. Harry’s taken my cock with no prep at all, haven’t you, Harry?” Alan adds a second finger. “Because he’s a cockslut who would bend over for me whenever I asked.”

Eggsy stares as Harry says, “I don’t care…Christ, Alan…”

“There it is…there’s the begging. I could EAT that with a fucking SPOON.” Alan shoves the fingers in, forcing moans from Harry. “Do you want my cock, Harry?” 

“I suppose,” Harry manages.

Alan suddenly yanks his fingers out. He grabs one of Harry’s arms, twists it behind his back, and shoves his face to the bed. “Does this position feel familiar? This is how I broke your wrist. Don’t worry, Eggsy…it was the other arm.” Alan lines himself up and pushes inside. He doesn’t move, just holds Harry down and waits. “Beg.”

“I’m not…”

“Beg for me, Harry.”

“Please,” Harry finally whispers, finally giving in, finally WANTING to give in.

“That’s a good boy. “ Alan keeps a hold of the twisted arm while fisting his hand in Harry’s hair. “Good fucking boy…” Harry groans as Alan snaps his hips. “So tight…fuck, Harry…” His hand pulls Harry back by the hair. “Look at your husband. Let him see what a slut he’s married to.” 

Eggsy’s eyes widen as Harry meets his eye. He looks ashamed, but more importantly, he looks aroused. His face is flushed and his eyes have a bit of a glaze to them. He’s never seen Harry like this. “Eggsy…”

“No, you don’t say his name right now.” Alan pulls Harry up some more until he’s almost kneeling. He uses the hair and arm to raise Harry off and then yank him back down again. “You say my name.”

“Jesus, Alan…right fucking there…” Harry wiggles a bit as Alan fucks him. “Please…”

“Oh, my dear Harry…” Alan licks the sweat from his back. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes…please…” 

“You can come if you do it on your husband’s face,” Alan snarls in his ear. “Otherwise I stop and you don’t come at all.”

Eggsy stares at Alan, who raises his eyebrow. Eggsy immediately realizes why he’s asked this. He thinks it will humiliate Harry, not Eggsy. He thinks Harry will feel like he’s lost all control, gaining his pleasure by doing something bad to his husband. Without another thought, Eggsy slides down the bed until he’s lying under Harry, looking up at him. “Do it, luv, I want it…fuckin’ come on me.”

He hears Alan gasp. Obviously he wasn’t expecting THIS. “Eggsy…”

“Do it…” Eggsy strokes Harry’s weeping cock. “I want it…want yer come…mark me…I’m yers…show me…”

“Eggsy!” Harry groans and comes. Eggsy closes his eyes and feels the warm liquid paint his skin.

“Good…that’s my luv…” Eggsy flicks his tongue out to catch what he can and hears both of the other men groan. Eggsy slides over a bit so he can see Alan’s face. He wipes his thumb across his cheek and ever so slowly licks Harry’s come from his skin, eyes never leaving Alan’s. 

“Well, it looks like I underestimated you, didn’t I?” Alan actually looks impressed.

“So did I,” Harry murmurs. He winces as Alan pulls out, discards the condom, and puts on a new one. Eggsy quickly scrubs at his face with one of the covers. They’d have to do laundry anyway. As soon as his face is fairly clean Harry’s on him, kissing and caressing him. “I love you, my boy, love you so much.” 

Eggsy thrusts up against him. “Love you, too, ‘arry, that was so fuckin’ hot…”

Harry looks down at Eggsy’s cock, hard and throbbing at his stomach. “You liked watching that, didn’t you, darling? Liked watching him take me like that? Imagine what he could do to you…”

“I can think of a lot of things I could do to him,” Alan purrs.

Harry stands by the bed, stretching and trying to keep his legs from giving out. He shoots Alan a fierce glare. “If you leave as much as the tiniest scratch on that beautiful skin, we’ll be finding out exactly how much you don’t like to be fucked yourself…because your arse will be MINE and a thorough thrashing will be the LEAST you’ll have to worry about.”

“Well, then, if you’re so worried about him, you can open him up for me.” Alan throws the lube at Harry. “And do a good job. You wouldn’t want to hurt him, now, would you?”

“Bastard.” Eggsy scoots back up the bed and Harry kneels between his legs. “Darling boy, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to…he’s not getting the best of me, either.” Eggsy gently kisses Harry as Harry’s fingers start to work inside him. Harry knows all the right places to touch, and by the time three fingers are inside of him, he’s almost forgotten about Alan.

“That’s enough, Harry.” Alan moves him aside. “He’s mine, now.”

“Never yours,” Eggsy says savagely. Harry curls up next to him and kisses him deeply.

“Sweet Christ!” Alan gasps as he slides inside. “Eggsy…you feel…”

“Fuck yer big…” Eggsy moans. “Didn’t expect…”

“Do I have your permission to fuck your husband, Harry?” Alan calmly looks at him as he gently slides in and out.

“Don’t you hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t. I’m going to take him apart.” Alan puts one of Eggsy’s legs up on his shoulder and proceeds to do just that. His cock seems to hit Eggsy’s prostate with every thrust from the beginning, and Eggsy’s fingernails are digging into Alan’s hips. 

“Does it feel good, darling? I love seeing you like this, love seeing you so blissful and TAKEN.” Harry starts to stroke Eggsy’s cock. “Love seeing you fall.”

“Harry…fuck, Alan…” Eggsy’s leg is actually pressing against Alan’s shoulder, trying to push him in deeper. 

“That’s it…take my cock, Eggsy…take it…” Alan leans back, watching himself go in and out. “Perfect…so perfect…”

“Kiss me, ‘arry, please!” Harry obliges and Eggsy’s sucking on his tongue when he comes.

“Jesus Christ…” Alan shoves in with a roar and comes as well, head falling onto Eggsy’s chest. He slowly pulls out and remains on his knees, catching his breath.

“You’re bleeding,” Eggsy says when his vision comes back into focus. Tiny dots of red line Alan’s hips where Eggsy’s fingernails had dug in. “Good.” Eggsy crawls out of bed and heads for the en suite. He comes back with a handful of wet flannels and throws one at Alan, hitting him in the face. “Clean yerself up. If ya need ‘em, there are plasters in there.” He turns to Harry, gently cleaning his hands and any part of him he can reach. Harry returns the favor, kissing him softly as he wipes him down.

“Are you all right, my darling boy?” Harry caresses his face. 

“M’fine. Are YOU all right?”

“I told you…told you it would be fine.”

“Was more than fine, I’d say.” Alan stretches out on the bed, a contented smile on his face.

Eggsy shrugs. “Twasn’t bad. I’m still walkin’…that’s not how it usually is when Harry’s done with me.” Harry blushes with pride.

“HE’S limping.” Alan points at Harry. “That was my goal here.”

“Was it? What truly was yer goal?” Eggsy raises an eyebrow as he curls up with Harry. 

“You’ve know how I feel about the two of you, that I wanted you…I’ve wanted it since your wedding. I figured it was the one time you’d actually give it to me.” Alan shrugs. 

Eggsy studies him carefully. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” 

“Ya didn’t want ta hurt ‘arry?”

“Of course not. I meant it when I said I respect the two of you very much.” Alan looks away. “And I would have taken the whole mission even without the whole favor thing. Just so you know.”

“Roll over,” Eggsy says suddenly. “Onta yer stomach.”

“Why?”

“Maybe he’s sick of looking at your face, Alan,” Harry growls.

“Now, now, luv.” Eggsy kisses him soothingly. “Settle.” He shoves at Alan until he rolls over.

“Fine, whatever,” Alan huffs as he gets onto his stomach. “Happy?”

Eggsy studies the strong back. Most of the marks have faded but, apart from Harry’s fingernail marks, there are a few raised welts still visible. Eggsy pulls away from Harry, leans over, and slowly kisses his way over each scar. “Thank ya,” he murmurs against Alan’s skin. His fingers trail over the marks after he’s kissed them. “I won’t forget this.”

“Of course not. Sex with me is life-changing.” But despite his snotty tone, Alan peeks over from the pillow and Eggsy sees something else entirely in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t say THAT,” Harry groans, rolling his eyes. 

“This don’t leave this room, Alan. No references, no snide remarks, ya get me?”

“I am a gentleman. I would never…”

“Fuck that, course ya would.” Eggsy snuggles back down next to Harry. “Stay tha night if ya want, go if ya want. M’tired an’ I’m fallin’ asleep in my husband’s arms.”

“Well, I am rather comfortable here.” Alan sits up and arranges covers over the three of them. He meets Harry’s eye over a drowsy Eggsy’s shoulder. “You’re very lucky, Harry. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Yes. We are.” Harry kisses his boy, wraps himself around him, and falls asleep.

THE END


End file.
